Omniknight
/Int}} + /IntGain}} |Agilität = /Agi}} + /AgiGain}} |Stärke = /Str}} + /StrGain}} |Schaden = /MinSchaden}} - /MaxSchaden}} |Tempo = /Bewegungstempo}} |CarryVal = 0 |DurableVal = 1 |SupportVal = 2 |EscapeVal = 0 |NukerVal = 1 |PusherVal = 0 |DisablerVal = 0 |InitiatorVal = 0 |JunglerVal = 0 |Kampftyp = Nahkampf |Held-Schwierigkeit = 1 |DotA = 01. März 2004|Dota 2 = 03. November 2011}} Purist Thunderwrath, der Omniknight (Omniritter), ist ein Stärke-Held aus DotA und Dota 2. Er ist ein Nahkampf-Held der Radiant. Der Omniknight ist eine Einheit, die Verbündete im Kampf mit ihren Fähigkeiten unterstützt und Gegner schwächt. Im Spiel kann er die Rolle eines Durablers, Lane-Supports und Supports übernehmen. Die Fähigkeit Purification macht es Purist möglich, verbündete Einheiten zu heilen und Gegnern, die um das Heilungsziel stehen, Schaden erleiden zu lassen. Während Repel verbündete Einheiten, oder den Omniknight selbst, gegen die meisten Arten von Zauber immun macht und sich daher als hervorragende Konter-Waffe gegen viele andere Fähigkeiten eignet, lässt seine passive Fähigkeit Degen Aura umstehende Gegner durch die bloße Anwesenheit des Omniknights an Angriffs- und Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit verlieren. Mit seinem Ultimate Guardian Angel kann der Omniknight umstehenden Verbündeten Schutz gegen physischen Schaden geben, was er mit Aghanim's Scepter sogar global und auf Gebäude wirkt. Hype Omniknight ist als Beschützer immer an der Frontlinie, um sein Team im Kampf zu unterstützen. Ob er einen Verbündeten mit einem Zauber heilt, der gleichzeitig umstehenden Gegnern schadet, oder einen Feind mit seinem mächtigen Hammer zerschmettert, er bewahrt seine Verbündeten stets vor Gefahren. Biographie "Purist Thunderwrath war ein hart kämpfender, raubeiniger, höchst engagierter Ritter, der als Knappe älterer Ritter mit großem Ansehen in den Orden, der ihn einst großzog, einberufen wurde. Er verbrachte sein ganzes Leben im Dienste der Omniwissenschaft, des Allsehenden. Deren Lebensinhalt war ein heiliger Kampf, in den er so sehr eingebettet war, dass er ihn niemals in Frage stellte, solange er die Kraft zu kämpfen und den ungestümen Heldenmut eines Jünglings hatte. Aber über die langen Jahre des Kreuzzugs, als die Älteren starben und in kümmerlichen Gräbern am Rande von matschigen Wegen begraben wurden, als seine einstigen Gefährten in der Schlacht durch ordinäre Kreaturen fielen, die sich nicht der Omniwissenschaft beugen wollten, als seine eigenen Knappen von Hinterhalten, Pest und schlechtem Wetter dahingerafft wurden, begann er, die Bedeutung seines Gelübdes in Frage zu stellen - die Bedeutung des gesamten Kreuzzugs. Nach langer Meditation kehrte er seiner Armee den Rücken und begann eine lange Reise zurück zu den von Höhlen durchzogenen Klippen von Emauracus, wo er die Priester der Omniwissenschaft vor eine Herausforderung stellte. Kein Ritter hatte sie je in Frage gestellt und sie versuchten ihn in die Opfergrube zu werfen, doch Purist ließ sich nicht bewegen. Als er ihnen entgegentrat leuchtete er in einem heiligen Licht und sie sahen, dass die Omniwissenschaft beschlossen hatte, sich ihm zu offenbaren. Der Hohepriester führte ihn auf eine wochenlange Reise hinunter in die tiefstgelegene Kammer, die Heilige der Heiligen, wo kein abstraktes Konzept von Weisheit und Erkenntnis wartete, kein geschnitztes Relikt, was ein gewisses Maß an Vorstellungskraft bedarf, um daran zu glauben, sondern das Alte selbst. Es hatte nicht einfach nur für Milliarden Äonen dort zwischen den Steinen gehaust; nein, Es hatte sie erschaffen. Die Omniwissenschaft hatte die immense Mineralhülle des Planeten um sich selbst zur Verteidigung gegen die vielzähligen Grauen des Weltalls geformt. Demnach behauptete der Allsehende, für die Entstehung der Welt verantwortlich zu sein, und im Angesicht der anderen Wahrheiten, die Puritan an diesem Tag offenbart wurden, hatte der Ritter keinen Grund die Geschichte anzuzweifeln. Vielleicht lügt die Omniwissenschaft, tief in ihrem Gefängnis aus Stein, und ist keineswegs der Schöpfer der Welt, doch Omniknight stellte seinen Glauben nie wieder in Frage. Sein Feldzug hatte letztendlich doch einen Sinn. Und es steht außer Frage, dass die herrlichen Mächte, die ihn durchtränken und seinen Kameraden derartige Kampfesstärke verleihen, echt sind." Attribute /Attribute}} Levelfähigkeiten Fähigkeiten /Skills}} Empfohlene Gegenstände /Empfohlene}} Update-Verlauf *19. Dezember 2012: Omniknight: Reichweite von Purification von 400/500/600/700 zu 700 abgeändert. *12. Juli 2013: Omniknight: Behob, dass seine Flüche bei mechanischen Einheiten nicht funktionierten. *21. November 2013: Aktualisierte Omniknights Farben. *02. Oktober 2014: Behob, dass Repel gegenüber dem BKB ein uneinheitliches Verhalten aufwies, wenn der Effekt von Heaven's Halberd, Curse of the Silent oder Pounce beeinflust wurde. Gameplay-Updates Gameplay-Update 6.88f *Zauberreichweite von Purification reduziert von 700 auf 575 *Verzögerung von Purification reduziert von 0,25 auf 0,2 *Abklingzeit von Purification reduziert von 10 auf 9 *Dauer von Repel reskaliert von 4/6/8/10 auf 5/6/7/8 *Abklingzeit von Repel erhöht von 14 auf 20/18/16/14 Gameplay-Update 6.88e *Zauberverzögerung von Repel wurde von 0,5 auf 0,35 verbessert. *Dauer von Repel wurde von 6/8/10/12 auf 4/6/8/10 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.85 *Zauberzeit von Purification wurde von 0,4 auf 0,25 reduziert. *Anhänglichkeit von Degen Aura wurde von 2 auf 1 reduziert. Gameplay-Update 6.84 *Purification: Wirkungsverzögerung reduziert von 0,5 auf 0,4 Gameplay-Update 6.82c *Guardian Angel gewährt keine Lebenspunkteregeneration mehr. Gameplay-Update 6.82 *Grundrüstung um 1 erhöht *Purification: Effektbereich von 240 auf 260 vergrößert Gameplay-Update 6.81b * Verlangsamung durch Degen Aura wurde von 7/14/21/28 % auf 10/18/26/34 % erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.81 *Der Wirkungsbereich von Purification wurde von 225 auf 240 erhöht. *Repel entfernt nicht länger positive Buffs von Verbündeten. **Das bedeutet, dass Repel nicht länger Guardian Angel fernhält. *Die Dauer von Guardian Angel wurde von 5/6/7 auf 6/7/8 verlängert. *Die Dauer von Guardian Angel mit Aghanim's Scepter wurde 5/6/7 von auf 8/9/10 erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.80 *Degen Aura-Anhänglichkeit wurde von 1,0 auf 2,0 Sekunden erhöht. Gameplay-Update 6.79 *Wirkungsbereich von Degen Aura wurde von 315 auf 350 erhöht. *Klebeverhalten der Degen Aura wurde von 0,5 auf 1,0 erhöht. Trivia *Bruce Miles, der US-amerikanische Synchronsprecher des Omniknights, spricht auch auch die beiden anderen Helden Alchemist und Lifestealer. *Sein Kriegshammer und der Nachname des Omniknights, der übersetzt so viel wie "Donnerzorn" bedeutet, erinnern an die germanische Donner-Gottheit Thor bzw. Donar; Purists Vorname bedeutet aus dem Lateinischen übersetzt so viel wie "Der Reine". Seine Biographie hingegen spielt auf den christlichen Propheten Daniel an, der in eine Löwengrube geworden wurde. *Bis zum Gameplay-Update 6.82c war Omniknight, neben dem Treant Protector, der einzige Held des Spiels, der mit dem Scepter beschädigte Gebäude des eigenen Teams heilen konnte. Weblinks *Omniknight auf Heropedia *Omniknight auf PlayDotA Kategorie:Helden (Dota 2) Kategorie:Radiant Kategorie:Dota 2